creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Deyja
The Legend Stone met keratin as they mimicked the sound of war drums, ones Deyja knew were coming from a foreign terror. A terror that he was told by Odin would bring people like Olaf Tyrggvason within the next centuries - those of his people's children. The hooves of his horse continued on the path through the sacred grove in modern day Hesse, Germany. His body was tired, so tired. He had traveled months on end since he awoke. From Scandinavia to Suðrvegr, his body felt lighter than before. Water had finally drifted away from his body fully, but he couldn't help but feel it took parts of him with it. Through the sacred grove's trees, the sun shined down blissfully on him. His horse was fast along the trail, which was now ending. Now was the forest, and no other place so far from home could copy the warm feeling. The morning fog was only a slight buffer from his goal, and one that would not stand in his way. Eerie feelings did not best true intentions. As the forest made way to a perfectly formed circle of grass, the fog did not travel over. Within the forest of solitude was a place of peace. In the center of this circle was the goal - the mærr tree. Donar's Oak. Placing his hand on his horse's skeletal neck, he lowered himself down. Flesh purple and veins giving only faint color, his arm had seen better blessings. He was not to be ókátr, depressed, within the glói, or rather glow, of this outstanding monument. His pure skeleton horse laid itself in the grass and its life faded. The travel was done. Deyja still had one thing left to protect. Walking over to the tree, it became noticeable parts of him did indeed leave with the water. His body was sulky and water damaged from head to toe within his armor, but this could be sores from the long ride as well. As he placed the tree with his hands, noise shuffled around the sacred meadow of the tree. No matter how far he traveled, Odin's word had become true. No limits mattered to the Christianization of Europe. The old would alter and fall to the new, and with it, the love. The ettins had won, and taken over humanity's mind. The noise closed in - and he was slewn. The large blade from those claiming love did not distill his mind, as his thoughts had finally fully awakened. He had been drowned by those twisted by the ettins, as were other soldiers, to make room for this new concept. The tree would protect him and his horse, as they were loyal enough to gather here at request and revival. Odin's love kept their consciousness active, as a final gratitude from his power. The Christianization: 723/994-1000 Donar's Oak was cut down by Bonifacius, in a lie told by the ettins claiming Odin would not avenge his monolith, and that no punishments would occur. Though no storm came to strike Bonifacius down as was prophesied, there was a punishment on this new world. They, as a whole, had betrayed Odin and the Gods, and thus Deyja was released with his horse. The wrath was nearly unnoticeable, as Deyja would usually sulk around in the early hours of day and night through the forests of Scandinavia. When needed, judgement would be passed down. Those who were pure that saw Deyja in disguise would gain knowledge and peace, but those of a dark heart would be sliced and mangled in a way of true vengeance for their darkening. As he was told, in 1000, Olag Tyggvason was becoming more of a worthy man in Scandinavia. Whilst he was a man of Odin's word, he was given as much luck and loyalty within his ranks that he could thrive, though his wife Geira was not so perfect. Whilst alone and wearing her heðinn, Deyja was keeping a vengeful eye. The horse his escape, he sprung and touched Geira with his right hand. With this touch, she fell to the ground ill. She died of an unknown illness, which caused her to tense up and simple release all muscles at once. Dead within seconds. Mounting his horse, Deyja disappeared as they rode away, as if he had become fog. Yet, Olaf Tyggvason still found his conversion, through baptism. This was a betrayal to Deyja directly, and another wish from the ettins. Eventually Tyggvason remarried, and he became king. The chosen to succeed had failed, in a way that shammed all of his followers. The wrath of Deyja would be seen yet again in the battle of Svolder, where Olaf took part, within the Ormen Lange. The Ormen Lange was at battle. As his death was at the hands of the enemy, he leapt from the Ormen Lange, and into the Baltic Sea. He leapt from one enemy given death to another. Deyja, whom was within the water, grabbed his shoulders and pulled the king down to the depths.Olaf would drown just as Deyja had, and suffer for his crimes. Each gulp of water was another way to silence his ettin-confused mouth. The body was never found after the battle, as Deyja enjoyed his erfi. Devouring the liar, he wore his freshly washed and cleansed armor out of the sea. Those who claimed to witness the dead king after this date until 1046 could not make any claim more false than this. A Revenant of Inner Peace To this day, Deyja continues around the world, with and without his horse. Though he may alter his appearance as the world changes around him, he sulks in the forests and travels the isolated snow as the places once of Odin have become places of Christ. In your forests, in your lands, and in your barren fields, there is a man of knowledge willing to grant vengeance. He is not deceitful, and he is not merciful. If you wish to test your soul, he will varði, defend the pure. Those who bring themselves to his light and face judgement in white are those who will learn. Those who bring themselves to his light and face judgement in black are those who will suffer. He does not judge your actions, but rather your soul - your essence - your mind. Do you trust your inner self enough to be tested for blessing? Are any of us good people inside, since the ettins altered us? Questions he will answer. Dauði are the dark, they eitr our minds. They eitr and give dauði to our entrance to Valhöll. If you do not test yourself now, you will know in death, when you simply stop to exist. Deyja exists forever. Category:History Category:Ghosts